There are currently vehicle lifts to allow for assembly, maintenance, repair, and inspection. The vehicle is positioned on the vehicle lift and a user operates the vehicle lift to raise the vehicle with respect to a floor. The user stops the operation of the vehicle lift and utilizes supplemental supports, e.g. jack stands, for additional support. The supplemental supports are positioned between the vehicle and the floor. After completion of the required task, the user removes the supplemental supports and operates the vehicle lift to lower the vehicle to the floor.
It is often the case that the supplemental supports are improperly positioned when the user operates the vehicle lift to lower the vehicle to the floor. For example, the supplemental supports often remain positioned in a support position between the vehicle and the floor when the user operates the vehicle lift to lower the vehicle to the floor. Alternatively, the supplemental supports are removed from the support position but placed on the floor such that upon operation of the vehicle lift the vehicle will be lowered onto the supplemental supports. The previously known vehicle lifts ignore the position of the supplemental supports in allowing the operation of the vehicle lift.
Accordingly, a need exists for alternative systems for controlling a vehicle lift to prevent operation of the vehicle lift when the supplemental supports are not properly stored.